Messed Up Year
by curlyque
Summary: Basically it's about Hermionie's 7th year when Harry and Ron are gone defeating Voldermort. Eventually, HGDM. Does not mention other characters to much, instead my friends names are in it. Don't be to mean it's my first one.RR
1. Accquatences

**Chapter 1**

Mumbling to himself, Draco walked down the long corridor toward the Heads' room. 'Thank god I have a free period. Hopefully Hermione won't be in there too.' he thought out loud.

"Be where Malfoy and since when do you call me Hermione? I thought I was Granger or mubblood but _never_ Hermione," Hermione smirked as she came up from behind him.

"I only said your first name, Granger, because I can't always call you mudblood; you'll get used to it." Hermione knew that he was lying but kept quiet. She and Malfoy were the Head Boy and Girl so they had to at least try and get along. Malfoy was taller than Hermione by at least, 3 inches. He was still seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Hermione's hair had finally gotten better. It was smoother and had lost it's usual frizz. No longer did she look like she just got out of bed.

He was tormenting her more lately because Harry and Ron were out saving the wizarding- and muggle- world. They wouldn't let her go though because " it's to dangerous for a girl like you. Finish 7th year and then, if they war is still on, then come." The conversation had made her very mad and caused her to not talk to them most of the summer when they stayed at the Weasley's house. _'At least they take the time to write me letters'_ she thought.

"Did you forget I have all the same classes as you this year, which means the same breaks as well? I guess I was wrong, you're stupider than you look."

"Hey, I'm only stupid to you because you spend your life buried in books and don't have time to do anything else! If I were in the library as much as you, I would have a head as big as yours and did you forget we have the same grades? That rat nest you call hair must of blocked your view," he said with a growl.

"When I'm a successful Auror and you're sitting on the street begging for money and food because you're to stupid to have a job, Ferret Boy, don't expect me to give you any!" With that, Hermione went through the portrait hole of the Head's room.

Smiling happily Malfoy entered the Head's room as well to find Professor McGonagall comforting a- supposedly- weeping Hermione. "Draco, I would have expect better of you! You are Head Boy and as such you should not insult your roommate in such a grotesque manner. 20 points from Slytherin and a week of detention as well!" At this Hermione peeked through the space between her fingers and Malfoy noticed an evil smile.

" She's lying! I just said-"

"Malfoy silence! Now the reason I am here is because Dumbledore and I have decided that the Head Boy and Girl should put on the 1st annual Hallow's Eve Haunt Ball! You will decide the theme, layout, decorations, invitations, where it will take place, and the events that will happen. You have two weeks to decide the theme and then two weeks for invitation delivery and setup. Good luck to you. Oh yes here are the rules and guidelines." Turning on her heel Professor McGonagall fled.

Malfoy was furious! Not only did they have to work together but they now had to put on the ball. He also had homework, quidditch practice, and now detention. It was all he could do to not straight out punch Hermione's smile off her face. "Are you happy? Now I have detention for a whole week! I didn't think you could lie!"

"You asked for it. Tonight we will start planning for the ball." Hermione skipped to the bathroom they shared and shut the door loudly, leaving an open-mouthed Malfoy standing in the middle of the room, a packet in his hand. '_Stupid, idiot. Two can play at this game.'_

Laughing, Hermione walked into the steaming shower after removing her clothes. _' I love having a break after potions. I can do whatever I want until dinner.'_ As she started washing her brown shoulder length hair, she thought she heard the door open. _'Malfoy wouldn't dare come in here while I am taking a shower. Must have been my imagina-'_

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione shrieked as a torrent of whipped cream came dropping down from the top of the shower curtains. " You little booger!"

"You asked for it," Malfoy said through laughter as he ran out of the room.

30 minutes later, Hermione left the bathroom seething. _'I will get him back. He will be sorry he ever did that to me!'_ To her disappointment Malfoy was no where in sight. Grabbing her schoolbag, Hermione opened the portrait hole and rushed towards Gryffindor Tower to see Elle. "Quaffle,"she muttered to the portrait of the fat lady. Running up the stairs- and attracting quite a few stares from the first years- she shoved open the door surprising Elle who happened to be giving the first years make overs.

"Elle, Malfoy... just... dumped whipped cream... over the side of the... shower while I... was taking one," Hermione panted, " I need a way to get him back and you are the queen of revenge. Do you have an idea?"


	2. Revenge

**Chapter 2**

"Of course I do. What do you think I do all day? Get Sunny, Kristen, and Megan then meet me in the Room of Requirement," answered Elle happily. She loved planning ways to get people back.

Running down the stairs Hermione rushed into the Dinning Hall. Glancing around she spotted Sunny, Kristen, and Megan sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were obviously gossiping by the way they were glaring at Malfoy and his friend Stephanie. As Hermione made her way to meet them she heard Stephanie giggle.

"Did you see Megan's robe? It's like, 4 inches too small. And Elle's shirt is so a hand-me-down from her sister. What a bunch of losers. I never understood why Sunny and Kristen ever hang out with those middle-class freaks." At this Malfoy laughed. Hermione, unable to contain her rage and walked right up to Stephanie.

"Why do you criticize other people when you are fat and have ugly blonde hair that looks over bleached? You should cover your face in mud, then maybe you will look a little better." Sauntering away Hermione heard Stephanie curse. That made Hermione's day.

"Sunny, Megan, Kristen! Elle wants us in the Room of Requirement immediately. I'll explain on the way."

"Malfoy flooded the shower with whipped cream, _while_ I was in it. Elle wants you to help me come up with an evil plan to get him back."

"Ha-ha. He seriously did? What did you do to him?" Sunny laughed along with Megan and Kristen.

The rest of the way to the Room, Hermione explained the Hollow's Eve Haunt Ball and how she and Malfoy were required to plan it. She also explained that he received 1 week of detention. Also that he caused Slytherin to lose 20 points putting them in last place. Sadly, no one Slytherin hated him for like Gryffindor would if that happened to them. He got away with anything considering he was 'The Slytherin Ice King.'

By this time, the group had reached the Room of Requirement. Inside they saw Elle sitting in a comfortable chair, a table in front of her. Around the were four other chairs of the same kind. The only light came from a candelabra floating above. The room contained a roaring fire place, a mirror, and bookshelves.

"God took you guys long enough. Sit down." Elle gestured to the chairs and opened a worn composition book. "Kay, so we need all of your help to get him back."

"No really genius. We know that, the question is how?" Megan sighed.

"Shut up. Okay so I think the best plan," Elle said as she showed them a full 2 pages of one plan," would be to use whipped cream. As my plan states, we need at least 15 cans of whipped cream and a way to make sure he stays asleep because we will do this at night."

"Geez, how long do you spend on this? The whole thing is full of evil plans," Kristen asked.

"A long time, usually in History since we don't do anything except sit."

"Ha that's why you always look like you are taking notes and stuff!" laughed Hermione.

Elle laughed too. "Yeah." She pointed out the different things as she spoke, "These books contain the spells we need and the closet over there is full of clothes and other objects we need. Oh and the mirror is to one, make sure the costumes are right and two, to show when Malfoy is asleep."

For the next hour all you heard was the turning of pages and the occasional scribbling of quills on paper. All five were so engrossed in what they were doing they didn't notice the time slipping away.

"Ok were done. Everyone ready?" Hermione asked as she glanced around at everyone. They were dressed in black from head to toe armed with school bags crammed with whipped cream. " Now think hard that you need a map that tells where everyone is and an invisibility cloak," she instructed.

Immediately all five had a map and cloak. Glancing at each other they threw on the cloaks and disappeared. Running as silently as they could they made their way to the Heads' room. They had to stop and duck into empty classrooms occasionally to avoid Prefects and teachers. Finally they removed their cloaks in front of the portrait of a boy and girl standing next to each other.

"Dumbledore," whispered Hermione. Quickly the girls climbed through the portrait hole and threw done their stuff. Opening their bags they pulled out the whipped cream.

After performing the necessary spells on the room and Malfoy they went to work. Malfoy was going to pay. All the girls smiled and went back to work.

Malfoy woke up with a major headache though he didn't know the cause. _'Thank God it's Saturday.'_ He opened his eyes to find his room a mess. Every where he looked there was whipped cream. Getting up he slipped and went head long into a huge pile of white feathers. _'What the heck?'_

Slowly he stood and looked in the mirror. He had a red glove on his head and his skin was covered in feathers except where his boxers covered. No matter how hard he tried he could not remove the glove or the feathers. Suddenly he started itching everywhere except where his boxers covered and it wouldn't go away. On the mirror was Sharpie. Looking closer he was able to read what it said.

'**Don't mess with the best. Ready to give up, chicken?'**

"Hermione!" Malfoy yelled as he stumbled out of his room. Bursting through the door he almost stepped on someone. "What did you do!"

Five girls sat up, smiles on their faces. The ground was covered in popcorn, candy, and make- up. In the corner he saw a radio and a photo album. Without asking he knew what it was.

"What are you doing dressed like a chicken? Halloween isn't for a few weeks at least," Hermione asked trying not to smile. "And you have a wicked beard."

"Yeah, don't get to excited about getting old. You're ugly enough," chorused the other four.

"What are they doing here? They're polluting the air," Malfoy stated.

"That's so clever. Anyway, do you surrender? If not they will not come off. The whole school will see you and your whipped cream beard."

Malfoy sighed, "Fine just get rid of them and clean my room. Then I will leave you alone at least this year."

"Wow that was easy. I thought for sure you would say you were never going to give up and would get me back," Hermione smirked.

" I said for this year not forever; I will just get you back later. Like when we're Aurors. Now get rid of this and my annoying itching," Malfoy commanded.


	3. Ball Rules

1**All Hallow's Eve Haunt Ball Rules**

1. Heads must go together

2. The whole school must be invited

3. Everyone must dress up

4. Heads' may not ask for help from teachers but can get help from the students

5. The heads' and their helpers may leave their classes to allow set up time

6. Must have a consistent theme and color(s)

7. May have two different areas; one for the first, second, and third years and another for the, fourth, fifth, six and seventh years**. This is only if the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh dance is too scary or mature.**

9. Props used may not be gory though the costumes may be

10. May take place inside or outside but not off grounds

11. Invitations must include time, date, place, and theme (optional)

Professor McGonagall


	4. Preperations

Preperations

"So, what should the theme be?" Hermione asked after glancing at the packet of rules, example invitations, example themes that could not be used , and costumes.

"We have to go to the ball together? Isn't enough to be stuck in the same dorm, classes, and put it on together? Have all the teachers gone mental?" Malfoy shrieked.

"God, would you stop obsessing. It said go together not hang out together. Nor did it say dance together. All we do is walk in, maybe greet the guests and go our separate ways. And if you read the front page from Dumbledore you would of noted that the head Aurors are going to be there to interview a few people. Also the reporters from the Daily Prophet are going to be there. This is like, a historic event."

"But why together?" whined Malfoy.

"God you're impossible. Just shut up and help so we can send out the invites."

"Fine. You probably want to go with me. I was thinking it should be a haunted house theme. Outside. To get to the dance floor, you have to get through the house. But if people get scared we push a button and the scariness stops, then starts when the next couple goes through," suggested Malfoy. "But how will we know when they're scared?"

"I have a way. Let me take care of the mirror. Now we have the theme but we need to work on the invites and set up. How about the dance floor is on the border between the forest? It could be plastic and underneath it could be "severed heads" and "blood"? The noises from the forest should be scary enough plus the occasional screams."

"I did not think you would like it but whatever. You're girly, so you do the invitations and I will plan the set up. Get volunteers to help set up and I'll meet you there." Malfoy said as he stood up.

"We aren't done. What day, time, and what part of the grounds? Wait, to the left side of the house, as you're facing it, should be the pond. We could dye the pond a dark black and have the mer-people and monsters come up and move around."

"Sure. Good job and good night. Have the invitations ready to be sent by tomorrow. The date will be Saturday, October 30th. At 10:00pm. Happy Granger? If not do it yourself, you are obviously smart enough," Malfoy said annoyed when he saw Granger about to say something. Having said all he was going to at 11:00 pm, Malfoy stalked into his room, closing the door.

'_Stupid pureblood. Doesn't do any good to yell at him though.'_ Hermione sat down on her four- poster bed and got to work. She wasn't going to wait till the last minute.

After staying up until 3:00 in the morning, Hermione finally finished all of the cards and fell asleep.

'_Granger must still be asleep. Should I wake her up loudly or let her be late to potions? I think I like the late idea better.'_ Malfoy was going to get her back, but make it look accidental. He thought she had already left and wasn't going to invade her room, was going to be his excuse.

"Unh..." yawned Hermione. She felt a little rested after that good sleep. _'It must be early'_ she thought considering Malfoy wasn't banging around. In fact, it was silent as a grave. Glancing at her bed side table she groggily glanced at the alarm.

"What?" she yelled. It said 9:30! Her alarm was supposed to go off at 6:30. Why wouldn't Malfoy make sure she was awake? _Malfoy!_ He must have messed up her alarm so it wouldn't go off and make her late to potions. _'But would he do that? Of course he would_. _He was a double crossing no good pureblood Malfoy!'_

Forgetting to enchant her invites to go to the people they were for and stuffing her bag with her necessary accessories, Hermione rushed to the dungeons. She was late- for potions. With Snape. She was so in for it. Peeking through the window she spotted her friends. All were working on the complicated potion. Malfoy was whispering to Stephanie. '_Probably about how he messed up my clock and how I am late.'_ She thought angrily. Muttering under her breath she heard a rewarding shriek. The feathers and glove returned this time with Malfoy being unable to talk without clucking in between words. _'Ha. Glad I made that change'_ she thought as Snape tried to remove the spell.

Quickly Hermione ran down the halls back to the Head's room. She was going to say she felt sick and couldn't even get out of bed to Madam Promphrey. Once safely out of earshot she prepared a light breakfast and went back into her bed. Turning on her muggle TV she added when she moved in, Hermione got comfortable. Later she would get the homework from Sunny or Elle.

Suddenly she heard the portrait hole open and her bedroom door was shoved open, putting a dent in her wall. There stood none other than Malfoy.

"What do you want? Leave me alone," groaned Hermione pretending to be sick.

Malfoy yelled," What the **cluck **did you **cluck **do? Get **cluck** rid of **cluck **this and I **cluck** won't kill you **cluck**!"

Feigning surprise and sickness Hermione groaned. "Keep your voice down, my head hurts enough without you making it worse. And why are you clucking. What can I do about it?"

"You did **cluck** this to **cluck** me! **Cluck** undo the **cluck **freakin' spell!"

'_Might as well stop faking.' _"You did get me back. The spell is made so that if the promise is broken it comes back worse. You messed up my alarm so it came back. You wanted me to be late to Potions and lose points, don't lie!"

"I didn't **cluck** touch your **cluck **alarm!"

"No I am not undoing the spell. And if you were telling the truth it wouldn't have happened. You will just have to stay here and tonight I will undo it. Unless you want to walk around that way, all day…"

"NO! **Cluck** now! I will stay here **cluck **but you **cluck** have to **cluck** undo it."

"I can't. I made the spell so that you can't get rid of it until 6:00pm tonight. You have to wait 6 and a half hour. Sorry," Hermione laughed and went back to watching a soap opera.

"WHAT! There **cluck** has to be a way **cluck**!"

"Nope, now go away."

Malfoy glanced at the clock. _'Only 30 seconds left. I didn't think Hermione could do that.'_ On schedule the feathers and glove went away. His room- which had regained the whip cream decorations- cleaned itself up. Stretching, he got up and went to Hermione's room. He planned to make her remove the spell permanently. When he knocked there was no answer or even any noise.

Curious he opened the door. Hermione lay on the ground a knife in her heart. Running into the room he tried to pull it out. He hadn't thought he would care; one less mudblood in the world. But he found out he didn't hate her too much. The whole chicken thing definitely got him to respect her a little more. Suddenly laughing could be heard from the closet. Wrenching open the door he gasped. There stood Hermione, well and unharmed.

"What the heck did you do!" Malfoy was mad. Hermione had tricked him and he couldn't trick her back because of the stupid spell.

"Good, the dummy works," Hermione gasped for breath. "It's for the haunted house. We could put it in one of the rooms and have it fall out of the closet when someone goes by. Then it will automatically go back into the said closet. Genius huh?"

"Coming from a mudblood yes. But don't ever do that again or I will smack you across the face."

"Oh fine. Ruin my fun. I sent out the invitations and found helpers. People should get theirs tonight," she said stepping out of the closet.

Malfoy sighed. _'Why me?' _"God you're crazy."

**AN: Review. I know the chicken thing is lame but it works. I couldn't think of anything else to do**.


	5. You're Invited

1You are invited to the 1at Annual All Hallow's Eve Haunt Ball

Takes place on Saturday, October 30th

at 10:00pm until 12:00pm

The theme is haunted so wear a scary costume.

There will be dancing, games and food as

well as other surprise events.

All years admitted.

You don't have to come with a partner

though it is recommended.

There will be a day, Saturday October 16th

to go to Hogsmade for costumes.

If desired you may see Hermione or Malfoy

for costume magazines to order costumes.

See Hermione Granger or Draco

Malfoy for answers to any questions you

have.

See you there and Happy Halloween!


	6. Costumes and Puddles

1**Chapter 6**

"So are you guys going to help set up on Friday in two weeks? You can leave class early," Hermione asked Sunny, Elle, Kristen, and Megan. They were in Hogsmade looking for the perfect Halloween costumes. It wasn't extremely crowded because many busy students decided to just make theirs. Hermione and her friends agreed that it was way more fun to go shopping and make changes to them.

"Yeah," the five yelled happily.

"Oh let's look in here," Kristen begged.

Agreeing, the group stepped into Black Crystal, a Halloween store full of costumes of every kind. There were enough costumes for the girls to go as the same thing, but they had decided to go as different things.

"What about this?" cried an excited Sunny. She was holding up a black and grey halter top with a black mini skirt. She also held silver pumps. She was going to be a dead model. "I'll make some alterations and buy some makeup too!"

"How about this for me?" Kristen asked aloud. In her hand was a French maid outfit. "I am going to go as a dead French maid."

"Ok let's pay for this then check out the store next door. I think I found what I want," Elle said.

After the shoppers paid for what they wanted, the five left the Black Crystal and entered The Black Gate. This store was also crowded with costumes. These ones though were mostly black and orange along with some grey.

"Hmm... I like this shirt and these pants. And here are the shoes. Be right back!" yelled Elle. After five short minutes she emerged. She was dressed as a black vampiress. She had fangs and had on a black skirt on that goes to her knee on one side and mid-shin on the other. The top didn't completely cover her shoulders. It was black lace with dark red underneath. On her head was a black and red thorn crown. On the chest bone two black strings cris-crossed two make an x shape. She also wore lace up black gloves that went to her elbows and black high heels with fish net tights.

"Perfect for you," laughed Hermione from the dressing room. Coming out of the room, she looked like a princess of death. She was wearing a black skirt that went over the straps of her black pumps. The shirt was covered with black lace that looked like glittering spider webs. Her shoulders were covered with a hooded, closed shrug and the hood shadowed her face and head. Her top was a tube top that revealed some of her cleavage. On her arms were black lace gloves that went up to her elbows like Elle's. She also wore a black bat necklace. "All I need is some make up also and I will be a dead... princess.. I guess. I don't know what it's supposed to be!" she laughed.

"I'm ready!" Megan hollered from the cashier's desk. When the other girls went to see what it was they saw a grim reaper costume. It was complete with a scythe.

Paying for their stuff, the five exited the store just as Stephanie and her gang was about to walk in.

"Eww. What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be digging through the garbage in the back? This is for rich, pureblood, people, not mudbloods.

"And it's also for beautiful, skinny people so you cows are free to leave," commented Megan.

None of the girls noticed that Elle was muttering something inaudible as they were having a row. Finally everyone got annoyed at the other and the two groups went in opposite directions. Suddenly, Stephanie and her slaves screamed. Turning around it was plain to see why. All four had slid in a mud puddle and ruined their extremely expensive designer robes and muggle clothes underneath. The five immediately cracked up because only moments ago they had trampled through it.

"Ta- ta for now!" giggled Hermione


	7. Hallows Prep and the End?

**Chapter 7**

A week later, Hermione, Kristen, Megan, Sunny, and Elle were siting on the floor of Hermione's room. They were altering their costumes so they looked different and scarier. So far Megan changed the colors of her Wonder Woman costume to black, grey and white with some blood spattered on it. Kristen had also added blood spatter to her french maid costume and added a few tears to it as well. Sunny added tears also. Elle's costume was fine but Hermione added a few long tears to her skirt and one on her shirt where it covered her stomach and added red around them.

"I can't wait till Saturday. It's going to be awesome!" Kristen exclaimed.

"I know but don't worry, Hermione, if your hair is too puffy to do anything with it," teased Sunny.

Hermione laughed, "Actually I looked up the spell to change the color of your hair, length, or texture."

"Goody-goody. By the way, what is the spell?" asked Elle.

"It's _acrtio wazy. _**AN: what a sad spell! **You just think of the style you want and say the spell. Very easy. Well maybe not for you people with brains the size of peas," joked Hermione.

They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice Malfoy come in. He stood there in the corner watching them. Technically he wasn't eavesdropping because he came in and he was waiting for a break in the conversation. Unfortunately, that took a while. Finally after 20 minutes of listening to gossip, crushes, and the "hottest styles this side of Diagon Alley" **AN: spell?** , Malfoy interrupted.

"Mudblood, you and your mudblood friends need to do this some where else. I can smell their stench from the Slytherin Common Room."

Hermione and her friends glared at him. "Are you sure you're not smelling your butt?" Hermione spat back, causing all 5 of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. Malfoy looked extremely ticked off and turned to leave.

"If you don't like us here, too bad cause we aren't leaving. Hermione invited us here and we are in her room, ya know," commented Sunny through the laughter.

"Whatever. Just I feel sorry for Padma," sighed Malfoy.

Hermione laughed, "You don't have feelings and you definitely don't care about Padma's."

"Just think about how upset she'll be when she learns that her 5 best friends told me who she likes." Malfoy sighed dramatically as though he hadn't heard her.

Kristen screeched, "You were eavesdropping??!!"

"Chill Kris," Hermione said calmly, "Malfoy here wouldn't dare to do that. Not with what I have on him. And also, how do we know if he's telling the truth?" Hermione glared threateningly.

"Neville, she likes Neville." Malfoy said effortlessly. "As if you would know anything about me Granger. Now if you will excuse me, I will get the door for you sad excuses for witches."

"We aren't leaving. And if you tell a soul, you will wish you never messed with me," Hermione stated.

"Really Granger? I didn't think of you as the type of witch to threaten people."

"As if you know anything about me."

"Fine but first you have to tell me what you know."

"Sorry Malfoy, no can do. If I told you, you would find away to make it false." Hermione stated. Fed up with fighting pointlessly with Hermione, Malfoy left the room.

"What do you know about him?" inquired Megan.

"Sorry I can't say. Not until the time is right," Hermione said teasingly. "You'll have to wait like everyone else.

**AN: I think this is going to be the last chapter because I don't really think people like it. And I hardly update anyways. You can make up the ending and make it however you want. XD**


End file.
